


smell of mornings

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Insecurity, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: French toast, eggs and coffee was the smell of mornings for Ushijima.Burnt bread and insecurities wasn't.or Tendou receiving comfort from his husband for his unwanted insecurities.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	smell of mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendouforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendouforlife/gifts).



> Another commissioned work for @tendouforlife on twt! I enjoyed this a lot and Tendou is my main so it meant a lot writing this, thank you very much!

French toast, eggs and coffee was the smell of mornings for Ushijima.

That breakfast and his beloved who is the amazing chef behind the calming smell of morning.

Marrying Tendou parallels winning the lottery, based on Ushijima's logic.

He wasn't just married to  _ Tendou _ . He was married to his best friend, a stunning man, an outstanding chef and an amazing person in every aspect. That is actually better than winning a load of money.

The smell of mornings and its perfumer are the first thing that welcomes Ushijima as soon as his eyes open, welcoming another day. Everyday he would walk out of the room, enter the kitchen and see the red-head swaying his hips to a funky song they both know by heart while cooking. Ushijima languidly circles his arms around Tendou's waist and peppers him with kisses from his shoulder, up to the back of his ear, before turning him around to kiss his lips.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Burnt bread and smoke wasn't the smell of mornings.

There was no music Ushijima had grown accustomed to, their living room was doused in complete silence. It felt unusual and his worries increased at the sight of his husband standing stiff by the open stove, their food seconds away from being burnt to crisp.

Still, Ushijima entered the kitchen. He immediately turned off the stove and wrapped his arms around Tendou's stiff waist, ignoring their burnt breakfast.

"What's going on, mon amour?" Ushijima asked as he turned the man to face him.

The man before him had eyes crowned with dark circles, pale skin, frowning and weak. This wasn't  _ his _ Tendou.

"What's wrong?" Ushijima asks him again, pouring all his concern through his eyes.

_ "Why did you marry me?" _

The words slipped through Tendou's mouth like a bomb and Ushijima's heart sank.

"What.."

"I'm sorry, never mind." Tendou then brushed off his husband's hold and walks away.

Ushijima was at loss. The question sounded like a foreign language that his mind couldn't register. Tendou was already across the living room when Ushijima hurried towards him and gently grabbed his wrist. The red-head was too weak to protest against his hold.

He doesn't say anything.

Instead, he pulls Tendou close and envelopes him in the warmest hug he could give. Tendou was silent in his arms for a moment and Ushijima suddenly feels at ease, holding his husband until Tendou starts sobbing. Ushijima holds him tighter; his panic surging inside despite his calm facade. They stood there quietly and only Tendou's quiet sobs were heard inside the room. He buried his face on Ushijima's chest, soaking up the shirt he wore with snot and tears.

Tendou didn't bother looking at his husband as he began to speak.

"I-I don't want you to feel like it's your fault..." Tendou started.

"...it's not. You never once made me feel like I'm not appreciated enough and you always shower me with love. I'm grateful for that."

The red-head then closes his eyes, takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I feel like I'm not enough. I don't deserve any of this, I don't deserve someone like you. You're all this —perfect— and I'm  _ just _ me."

Ushijima was at loss for words but he knew he had to say something.

"You know that I'm not good with words, but there's only one thing that's not enough and it isn't you."

Tendou was being swallowed by his insecurities out of nowhere. His head was filled with unwanted over-thinking as he looks up at Ushijima, "What is it?"

Ushijima gave him the most rare yet genuine smile he had.

"Words to describe how perfect you are." Ushijima wanted to elaborate but it seemed like it was enough to make his beloved smile. He then leaned in for a chaste kiss to give depth to his words.

"You're you, my everything, not  _ just you _ . No words can tell how lucky I am."

This wasn't their usual smell of mornings, but one thing surely remained: the fragrance of love.

**Author's Note:**

> see all of my works on my twitter account @miracleboi_ !!


End file.
